tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Amplus Barpo
Amplus Barpo is a RED Medic Vampire TF2 Freak created by Payton Tate. His theme song is Frantic Factory from Donkey Kong 64. Appearance Amplus Barpo is a RED Medic donning the Second Opinion, the Das Blutliebhaber, the Vampiric Vesture, and the Herzensbrecher. All of which giving him a dignified look that resembles the typical vampire/victorian citizen. He's accompanied by an Archimedes the Undying, who acts as a living, moving companion. Biography Amplus Barpo was once a man born into wealth and power in an early time, gifted with everything and limited by nothing, he became a lover of art and poetry. Collecting and creating paintings of all kinds, eventually he met the love of his life, a young woman he shared every minute of his life with. Though this was cut short when his home was stormed by a mob of peasants who beat him with torches and stole her away, leaving his home in ruins. He had awoken only a day later to find that he was spared from death, even burned and missing half of his face, he could not reunite with his love in death, and was instead trapped in the mortal world as a vampire. Many years later Barpo had moved himself to an isolated castle blanketed in snow, it was from this point that he saw Protagonist Soldier, Sidekick Heavy and Fret Boyo Blockhead, who apparently holds a vague grudge against Barpo. He mocked them lightly, before beginning an argument with himself, and his pet bird, within this short period, the 3 freaks had inexplicably arrived at his home and busted down his door, threatening to kill him. So out of self defense, he sent them to 'hell' which was really a looping maze of Mandrill faces set to an upbeat electronic tune. This didn't last long, the three broke free from the imprisonment and continued to pester and attack the irritable vampire. Up until he summed Bilbo Biggins from the dead, evening out the scales temporarily, eventually the two were nearly murdered by Protagonist Soldier's new companion before being teleported out of the room by an unseen individual. Some time later Amplus Barpo joined up with ExcelSpy in his league of villains, offering his wealth to fund the group. One of their main objectives was the capture of Bablo Bapkins, a Spy Wizard, this plot went off without a hitch. Behavior and Personality Barpo shows a withdrawn and reclusive personality, desiring to be left alone, though this request usually is not granted, leading to two voices of conscience to start speaking, his pet bird, and the other half of his face, which will both demand for the removal of the trespasser. Whether these are separate entities or simple delusions isn't known, what is known is that he's often annoyed by their constant interjecting. Showing a short fuse when it comes to general pestering of any kind, often having cruel/unjust reactions to these annoyances. Powers and Abilities This freak suffers from having an unimpressive selection of powers, of which include: * Mass Teleportation/Pocket Dimensions: With little to no effort, Barpo can send any number of individuals to a place he calls 'hell', whether or not this is the actual hell isn't known. What is known is that it's a disorienting and horrifying place that many souls become lost in. * Undead Resilience: Being a vampire has its perks, and one of those perks is a resistance to unblessed or unenchanted items. * Necromancy: Amplus is established as being capable of restoring dead things to a living state, even beings that have been completely vaporized. He also appears to be capable of transporting bodies to himself for use in revivals. * Magic: This freak has a moderate grasp on offensive magic, and an advanced grasp on defensive magic. Faults and Weaknesses * Like any vampire, Amplus Barpo is vulnerable to any sort of enchanted or magic-based weapons, leaving him at a distinct disadvantage against Elementals. * He has a debilitating fear of fire, owed to his horrible mauling/scarring early on in his life, which can easily ward him off. * Any individual he revives isn't guaranteed to be an ally to him, nothing's even keeping them from attacking him outright, meaning he effectively rolls the dice every time he brings anyone back. Trivia * A big part of Amplus' development was the existence of a short-lived meme surrounding a 30 second VHS clip, called 'Mandrill Maze.' Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak * A_trio_of_mercs_go_vampire_hunting.sequel.thebookwasbetter.wmv.actuallyfinished * A_5000_Subscriber_Special_That_is_Definitely_On_Time_And_Worth_The_Wait.Pleaseloveme.dmx * A_Villainous_Gathering_of_Villains_Doing_Villainous_Deeds.cme (Currently being reworked) Category:Enthusiasts Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Evil Beings Category:Medics Category:Non-combatants Category:RED Team